


Perritos de hielo en la luna (y conejitos de algodón)

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Claustrophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Kakashi es claustrofóbico. Gai lo ayuda a lidiar con eso.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 15





	Perritos de hielo en la luna (y conejitos de algodón)

Se encuentra con él adentro de la aldea, por una cosa que cualquiera pensaría que es una casualidad, pero a esas alturas probablemente ya no lo sea.

Gai estaba ahí, con las manos sobre la cabeza mientras daba vueltas en la entrada de su departamento como si fuera algo absolutamente normal.

No lo es, no para el resto de la gente al menos. A veces Kakashi piensa en decirle a Gai que se vaya, que no pueden ser amigos porque eventualmente terminará muerto como todos los demás y no estaba dispuesto a cargar con más pérdidas sobre su conciencia.

Pero él está ahí de todos modos, así que no puede hacer mucho más que acercarse y guardar sus manos en los bolsillos mientras espera un tono casual y también espera que baste para limpiar la sangre que todavía estaba atorada permanentemente entre sus dedos, debajo de sus uñas y su piel.

[...]

Gai habla alto cuando Kakashi se detiene frente a él. Anuncia cosas raras que Kakashi no entiende mucho, y luego da un discurso largo antes de inflar el pecho y rascar su barbilla en consideración.

Kakashi aprecia ese momento en el pasillo del edifico porque lo ayuda a relajarse y prepararse para entrar a su departamento.

Presiona la llave varios minutos contra su pierna mientras la voz de Gai le da confianza, y cuando el pequeño metal se siente cálido entre sus dedos finalmente lo mueve al frente y se la muestra a Gai tan pronto como sus ojos se encuentran.

— ¿Vamos a entrar? — Gai pregunta, colocándose a un metro de distancia mientras Kakashi enrolla su dedo en la argolla, lo que significa que necesitará un poco más para armarse de valor y pasar.

[...]

La cena la prepara Gai, como hace siempre que invade su casa.

Él se sienta en el sillón, con el libro en la cara en un intento de parecer indiferente a todas las cosas que Gai dice, fallando por una milla porque su conversación en algún punto resulta interesante y Kakashi se siente cómodo y agradecido con que su voz alta llene por completo la habitación.

— Deberías comer mejor — dice Gai en un momento de silencio, y el ojo visible de Kakashi salta suavemente con la profundidad de su voz.

— ¿Por qué? — Gai se encoge, sirviendo los platos, y luego se detiene en la encimera de la cocina y la forma en la que mira a Kakashi se vuelve un poco inusual.

Él solo come en silencio bajo su mirada, con los dedos bailando en el palillo mientras espera. No es un hombre reconocido por su paciencia y Gai le hace un favor cuando deja de verlo y bebe de su propio cuenco el caldo picante.

Pasan el resto de la cena en silencio, ensordecidos por el leve toque de la madera contra la cerámica alrededor de un par de minutos antes de que Kakashi aleje los utensilios y se recargue en sus brazos, ansioso por que Gai continúe la conversación porque se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Le toma un momento a Gai entender lo que necesita, y desde su lugar levanta más cosas de la cena con suma habilidad antes de volverse sobre su hombro y responder tardíamente.

— Para que vivas muchos años, rival.

[...]

Entra a la ducha un poco más tarde, con Gai todavía merodeando en el interior de su departamento.

Le gusta la sensación de bañarse con Gai afuera de la puerta, porque lo hace sentirse un poco más seguro y también hace que su piel se sienta cálida, lo que de algún modo debe significar que está bien.

La puerta se queda totalmente abierta, solo la cortina de plástico de la regadera se queda cerrada, como una separación un tanto absurda considerando que todavía podía ver la espalda de Gai.

De todos modos, Kakashi abre una leve rendija algunos segundos después, porque siente la necesidad de ver a Gai, y porque estar de pie en el diminuto cuarto lo hacía sentir bajo toneladas de agua que lo estaban asfixiando.

Gai siempre tiene la decencia de darse la vuelta, pero él todavía voltea de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que esté bien, como si Kakashi fuera un gato a punto de morir ahogado en la regadera o como si tuviera miedo de que Kakashi entrara en pánico y al salir corriendo se pudiera resbalar.

Suspira con alivio cuando Gai lo mira y le sonríe del otro lado de la cortina.

Él vuelve a recargarse en la pared, y cuando el agua sigue cayendo Kakashi imagina que el punto en su pecho es la mirada cálida de Gai, que se había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarlo a través de las paredes.

[...]

Llegar a la habitación envuelto únicamente en una toalla era algo común en Kakashi a pesar de su fobia.

Lo hace sentir diminuto, como un pequeño rollo de sushi que se deshace lentamente cuando Gai tira de él y lo arrastra protectoramente a la habitación.

Kakashi estira los brazos cuando Gai aprieta una toalla nueva contra su piel y lo seca delicadamente como si fuera un niño.

Gai se toma largos momentos en esa tarea, él seca debajo de su cuello y a lo largo de su espalda con tanto tacto que Kakashi ronronea y se restriega contra la peluda tela.

[...]

No puede dormir en la habitación desde que Obito y Rin se fueron.

La sensación cerrada del cuarto lo hace sentir asfixiado, él piensa en la cueva en donde estaba atrapada Rin, y cuando cierra los ojos solo puede ver las recurrentes pesadillas, todas ellas llenas de sangre y dolor.

[...]

La cocina es mucho mejor para eso. Es grande, y tiene varias ventanas.

Así que Gai le ayuda a extender el _futón_ el piso, y Kakashi se acomoda en el suelo mientras Gai se dedica a abrir las persianas y a asegurarlas en la pared.

Ha habido veces en las que Kakashi despierta a media noche y las cortinas se han cerrado por si solas.

Es un momento doloroso en donde grita y corre al pasillo principal.

Él escapa de las voces de sus compañeros, de las rocas desbalagándose, de la voz de Rin al otro lado de la cueva cuando la encontraron.

 _Escapen sin mí._ Rin susurró, presionada contra las piedras, con el techo cóncavo haciendo un arco en su cabeza diminuta.

 _No podemos._ Fue Obito quien entró, y el sonido de la grava debajo de sus pies fue como si hubiera gritado que se detuviera.

De todos modos los dos siguieron adelante en ese lugar, donde lucharon, y donde Obito quedó sepultado.

Ni siquiera un ataúd. Ese lugar fue su tumba. Apretado tan injustamente contra las piedras mientras Kakashi intentaba sacar a Rin del hoyo porque en ese momento algo se rompió en su mente y no podía soportar un segundo más en ese lugar.

 _Está bien, Kakashi, es lo mejor para la aldea_. Y él ni siquiera entendió por qué Rin saltó.

Entonces fue llevada al cuarto de la morgue. Y ahí era tan pequeño y hacía tanto frío que Kakashi solo la quiso sacar de ese lugar.

 _Está encerrada_. Pensó después, cuando la vio metida en una caja. _Tiene miedo porque está encerrada y no puede salir._

Su mano tembló, con la imagen de la boca de Rin manchada de sangre en su cabeza mientras pensaba en que si quedaba encerrado no podría volver a salir.

En un lugar pequeño, no tenía escapatoria.

Era como estar en una caja, o debajo de las piedras.

[...]

Gai deja dos luces prendidas y se recuesta a su lado en el piso.

Su cabeza apenas toca la almohada, pero Gai no se queja por eso y en cambio extiende un brazo para acariciar su pecho en pequeñas y céntricas caricias.

— Gracias — dice, pestañeando levemente, y aprieta sus hombros cuando es consciente del tono meloso en su voz.

Gai no parece notarlo y aprieta su mano sobre el punto donde late el corazón de Kakashi, sonriendo.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, Rival.

Kakashi asiente a él y sus manos se doblan para atrapar el brazo de Gai.

Sabe que esa posición podría llenarlo de pánico y miedo en unos momentos, y que también es un poco peligrosa porque el cuerpo de Gai es como una poderosa cadena que no lo dejaría escapar.

Sin embargo, Gai respeta su contacto y se mantiene quieto.

— ¿Estás bien con esto? — Kakashi pregunta, tocando su brazo.

— Sí — asiente en respuesta, moviendo apenas los dedos en su agarre suelto — Porque así tú estás mejor.

— Lo estoy. Pero ¿qué quieres tú realmente?

— Quiero que estés bien — la voz de Gai es mesurada y suave ahora — Así que no importa si quisiera abrazarte, no lo haré.

Kakashi está demasiado conmovido para decir algo más, así que envuelve un poco más fuerte su brazo contra su cuerpo.

Luego de eso, está un poco sorprendido de que la presión en su pecho se deba a la presencia de Gai y no a sus recurrentes miedos.


End file.
